Heretofore, pedestal base chairs were formed of bulky components requiring large shipping cartons. Electroplating of metal bases and other metal frame parts for such chairs required special rack holders and large plating baths to accommodate the bulky components. Uniform electroplate finishes were difficult to achieve.